The Secrets We Have
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Some secrets could tear apart families, some could tear apart lives. Read as Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James go through 10th grade, each with their own burden of secrets. They meet new friends, fall in love, have heartache, and pray no one finds out their secret. DISCLAIMER: anything you recognize I don't own!
1. SYOC form

**Hey! This is my first OC story, and Im really excited about it! So heres what you need to do:**

**-Fill out the form**

**-Submit it to me via Review or PM, it doesn't matter to me.**

**-Please create original personalities!**

**-Boys are also excepted, because I will need some(:**

Now Heres the Form:

**Name:**

**Nickname/s:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Appearance/Face Claim:**

**Personality (emo, goth, scene, preppy, bipolar? Please go into detail):**

**Parents:**

**Likes (what they like, kind of people they like, ect.):**

**Dislikes (what they don't like, what kind of people they don't like, ect.):**

**Favorite Music:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Pet/s?:  
Talents(Singing, instrument playing, ect):**

**If they sing, what do they sound like? (They will have the same songs as this person):**

**Hobbies:**

**History/Backstory:**

**Secrets/Problems:**

**Insecurities:**

**What kind of person is their type, if they have a type:**

**How do they feel about the others:**

**James:**

**Kendall:**

**Carlos:**

**Logan:**

**Ariana(my OC):**

**Who does he/she end up with?(depending if I get any boy OCs, I may have OCs get w/ each other):**

**Anything in particular you want to happen to your character?:**

**Anything I forgot?:**

Here is my OC:

Name: Ariana Jai Fernandas

Nickname/s: Ari, Ari-Jai.

Age:16

Grade:10

Appearance/Face Claim: Ariana Grande

Personality (emo, goth, scene, preppy, bipolar? Please go into detail): She is always very happy, hyper, and there for you to talk to. She loves helping people, and she loves listening. She doesn't seem to have a care in the world, and nothing seems to bother her. She tries to always be happy for everyone, and also tries to be happy for herself. She doesn't like it when she sees sad people. She wants to help people in every way she can. Sometimes she has really bad days and she can't be happy, and won't talk to anyone. She truly cares about people, and won't stand for bullies. She can have a TERRIBLE temper, so you DON'T want to tick her off.

Family:

Len Winters, 50- Foster parent, works as a lawyer. Ari hates him, and he hates Ari.

Belle Winters, 45- Foster parent, CEO at Vogue. Doesn't like Ari, but doesn't hate her. Ari wishes she had a better relationship with her.

Likes (what they like, kind of people they like, ect.): she likes bright, vibrant colors, apples and grapes, and loves music, reading, singing/songwriting and acting.

Dislikes (what they don't like, what kind of people they don't like, ect.): she hates dark colors, and mean people.

Favorite Music: she likes rap, pop, crunk, hip hop.

Clothing Style: kinda Selena Gomez and Ariana Grande mixed, most of the stuff from Forever 21 and Hot Topic.

Pet/s?: a Maine Coon named Nyx  
Talents(Singing, instrument playing, ect): Singing, piano.

If they sing, what do they sound like? (They will have the same songs/covers as this person): Ariana Grande

Hobbies: singing, songwriting, drawing, playing piano, ballet, hanging with friends.

History/Backstory(Please go into detail.): her parents died in a car crash when she was 8, and she was placed in a foster home at the age of 9. She hates it with her foster family. They abuse her daily. Mentally, emotionally, physically. She hides the bruises and scars with makeup, so no one could ever tell. They buy her a lot of expensive things, kind of as a bribe to not tell, she thinks. They could care less about Ari, and Ari doesn't know what she did to deserve it. All the abuse led to her severe depression, and her self-harming. Ari handles her pain the only ways she can, her singing, writing, piano playing and self-harm.

Secrets/Problems: she suffers from severe depression, self-harms, and is abused at home.

Insecurities: she doesn't think she's very pretty, hates the way she looks, and doesn't think her songs are very good. She does, however, acknowledge she can sing, but she doesn't normally let people know and she doesn't brag.

What kind of person is their type, if they have a type: she doesn't really have a type, she will just go with whoever makes her happy.

How do they feel about the others:

James: She absolutely adores his eyes. She also has a tiny crush on him, but she'll never tell. She odesnt like how arrogant he is, but knows that's just how James is. She knows hes a heartbreaker, but she cant help but have a tiny crush on him.

Kendall: she is a really good friend of his. She's very protective of him, especially when it comes to girls he dates. She doesn't want him to get hurt. She loves him like a brother, and nothing could ever change that.

Carlos: she thinks Carlos is really adorable, and he can always make her laugh and smile. She used to date him in 7th-8th grade, but then they broke up. They started to be good friends after a while though, and she does think hes a total sweetheart and she'd kill any person that hurt him.

Logan: she doesn't really get along with Logan too well. She thinks hes to serious, and not vwery fun. She would never ever say this out loud though, that would be mean.

Who does he/she end up with?(depending if I get any boy OCs, I may have OCs get w/ each other): Carlos or James, but that may change depending on the OCs I get! So you can still try for James or Carlos, because my OCs relationship isn't definite!

Anything in particular you want to happen to your character?: N/A

Anything I forgot?:N/A

**The boys also have secrets, but nobody can know what they are! *evil laugh* As the story goes along, you will find out their secrets! Submit your OC!**


	2. Need Boy OCs

Hey guys! I have received a LOT of good OCs so far, and it's SO hard to chose . but I have chosen a few so far, and I'm really excited about this story! The contest is NOT over yet! You can keep submitting OCs, but there is one thing that I need from you guys in particular. I need boy OCs! So far I have gotten none but I REALLY need some!

You can submit as many OCs as you want, so please submit some boy OCs! After I get some boy OCs, then I can start the story! You can still send in girl OCs, but I really need boy OCs! If I get some boy OCs within the next hour or two, I could get the list of chosen OCs posted today and start on the first chapter! So send in some boy OCs please!

**So remember:**

**-THE CONTEST IS NOT OVER!**

**-SEND IN BOY OCS! **

**-Peace, Love, and Milnip Wooserlop! Lol Teen Titans reference (:**

**Can anyone guess who said this quote?**

"**I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything."**

**Whoever guesses it get a chapter dedicated to them!**


	3. Chosen OCs

GUESS WHAT?! I have chosen the OCs I'm gonna use! It was harder than I thought it would be, there were SO many great ones. And to be honest, when I first put this out here, I thought I was gonna get only one or two forms! But I got a lot of them, and I just want to thank you guys soo much! Now, here is the chosen OCs:

**-Lani Smith (forevergleek1299)**

**-Hadely Morgan (WaffleManiac)**

**-Nicole Cross (Yonna9queen)**

**-Cassie Ayala (7GlambertLovesBTR)**

**-Violetta Rivera ( .yuli6)**

**-Cecelia Hernandez (Carly)**

**-Max Stone (Tyler H)**

**-Matthew Johnson (forevergleek1299)**

**-John Stewarts (Yonna9queen)**

**-Brian Kennedy (Anonymous Skrtle)**

Thank you for sending in your OCs! If your OC wasn't on the list, they will still come in at some points (:

Also- The person who got the quote right was Tyler H! He will have a chapter dedicated to him! Anonymous Skrtle also got it right, but Tyler H guessed it first! The quote was from BeastBoy, Teen Titans!

Heres another quote you can think about while I work on the first chapter!

"**The things I do for love." **


	4. Chapter 1

** Logan POV **

Beep. Beep. beep. beep. bee- I shut off my annoying alarm clock. I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes, rolling out of bed. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, then put on jeans, a white tee shirt and a black sweater. I grabbed my iPhone off the charger and was walking downstairs when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked to see who it was. I had not one message, three. And I bet you can guess who they all are.

Kendall: Logan you up yet? Carlos came over to my house at FIVE in the morning because he was so excited for school. I hope your up, cuz we are heading over to your house after we pick James up so we can go get breakfast.

Carlitos: LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN ARE U UP?! You better be, cuz Kendall says we can go to Ihop for breakfast! U BETTER BE UP OR ILL WAKE U UP THE SAME WAY I WOKE JAMES UP! uhohgottarunjamesischasingaftermebye!

James: Logan I swear I will kill Carlos no matter what you or Kendall say. Neither of you will be able to stop me. You wanna know how I was woken up? he threw water on me. And it wasn't freezing. It was BOILING HOT WATER! Hes dead, idc what you guys say.

I rolled my eyes, James can be so dramatic. And he doesn't realize the forces he's dealing with, and I'm not talking about me and Kendall. I put my phone in my pocket, and walked over to the closet to get my shoes. Tyhere was a loud pounding at the door. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Carlos burst in, slaming the door shut behind him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"James is gonna _KILL_ me Logan! He's been chasing me for 2 blocks now! Luckily I had a headstart on him." Carlos panted out, gasping for breath. I roll my eyes at his antics. I grabbed my shoes out of the closet and pulled them on. I look over at Carlos.

"Good morning to you too Carlos, anything else life threatening you've happen to do lately?" I ask sarcastically. Carlos opened his mouth to reply, looking thoughtful. I quickly cut him off.

"No, Carlos you don't have to tell me, I already know. I was being sarcastic." I quickly told him, not wanting to relive all the stupid things he's done. He nodded, still looking thoughtful. I walked over to the door and opened it- and was immediately rammed into by James. He quickly got off me and grabbed Carlos. Carlos shrieked, trying to get away from him. I got up fast and went over to James.

"Uh, James? I wouldn't hurt him if I were you…" I trailed off nervously. He looked at me, still gripping Carlos by the shirt.

"Give me one good reason not to kill him." James said flatly, gripping Carlos even tighter.

"Hmm, how about I give you TWO good reasons not to kill him." I say warningly.

"Pft, yeah right. Let me hear them." He said, turning back to Carlos.

"Hmm, how about Violetta and Ariana?" I say loudly, staring him in the face, trying to get the message across. It worked. James gulped loudly and let set Carlos down like he was on fire. Carlos gave him a smug look as he walked over by me.

Kendall burst through the door. He stopped in his tracks, looking surprised, probably because James wasn't killing Carlos. I looked at him with a grin.

"I warned him what would happen if Ariana or Violetta found out." I told him, looking down at my phone. We had an hour before school started. Kendall nodded.

"We should get going if we want to get to Ihop guys. Someone took forever on his hair so we have only have an hour to get there, eat, and get to school." Kendall told us all.

"It's not _my fault _that someone wanted to wake me up by throwing BOILING HOT WATER on me, ruining my hair."James exclaimed, glaring at Carlos. Carlos laughed at him then went to walk next to Kendall. Me and Kendall rolled our eyes at them.

When we got to Ihop we sat at a booth and ordered our food. Carlos looked at us.

"So, are you guys excited for school?" he was bouncing in his seat. Kendall put a hand on his shoulder to stop his bouncing. We all shrugged.

"I'm ready for all the hot babes if _that's _what you mean." James said, smirking. Carlos stuck his tongue at James, while Kendall and I rolled our eyes. Our food came. Carlos wolfed his down immediately while the rest of us ate normally. We didn't talk much while we were eating. I was deep in thought. You see, I have a really big crush on a girl in our grade. Her name is Violetta. She is really pretty, and she always says what she feels, which means you always know how she's feeling, there isn't any guessing involved. I really like her, but I don't have the guts to talk to her. Besides, there's no way any girl, especially one as pretty as Violetta, would like me. I've liked her ever since the 9th grade, about a year after we met. We talk a lot, yeah, but that's different than telling her I like her. I don't know what to do. Kendall interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, we better get going guys. Otherwise were gonna be late." He said, standing up. we all nodded and threw down enough money to pay for the meal and a tip. Then we walked out the door and headed to school.

When we got there we went separate ways. I was going to make a torturing schedule for Brian Kennedy, Carlos was going to go find Ariana and Violetta, James was going to go to the Football meeting, and Kendall was going to go find out hockey practice for us. We all had the same first period, so we would meet up there. I just hope Ariana, Violetta, and Carlos don't get into a lot of trouble. Like they always do…

**And there's chapter one! I'm sorry its short, but this was kinda just an introduction.. I'm going to work on the second chapter right after I post this, so I may get the next chapter posted tonight, but I wouldn't count on it. It will, however, hopefully get posted tomorrow! (: **

**Also, I made a twitter account for Ariana, it's called AyeItsAriJai , and I was wondering if you guys would wanna do the same for your characters… I made an account for my fanfiction too, it's the same name as my fanfiction account, PotterHeadLife , and you guys should follow that because I will post my updates on there(: **

**If you guys have a twitter, tell me and I will follow you on the Ari account, Fanfiction account and my personal! I will also post previews of the next chapters on my Fanfiction account, and I have pictures for all the characters, please follow, I really want you guys to see the pictures! Thanks for reading! (: **

**If you guys make a twitter for your character(which you really should, it would be fun) just let me know the name and I'll follow you and post the account in the next chapter(: if anyone is interested in amking a account for any of the boys, let me know and then tell me the username, I'll follow! Thanks again guys!**

**Don't forget, who says this:**

"**The things I do for love" **

**Bye Guys!**


	5. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: What do I own? Certainly not Big Time Rush. I wish. And certainly nothing you recognize.**

**Carlos POV**

I was running down the hall, looking for Ariana and Violetta, my two best girl friends in the world, when I ran right into somebody. We both fell right onto the ground. I quickly got up, my cheeks flaming.

"Um, sorry dude, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I should have been watching where I was going." The guy said, looking at me through silver square rimmed glasses.

"No, it was all my fault. Sorry, my friends tell me it's a good thing I wear my helmet, otherwise I would get a LOT more serious injuries." I laughed. "So what's your name? My name is Carlos." I added.

"My name is Max, Max Stone." Max said, offering his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Max. Hey, I was just about to go meet up with my other friends Ariana and Violetta. Do you want to come with?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I guess." He said quietly. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the place I always meet Ari and V.

"So, are you new here?" I asked him. He nodded. I grinned. "Looks like the right person ran you over. I know a lot of people you can meet." We got to talking and found out we had a lot in common. He didn't ever really mention his family, and I didn't bring it up. He told me he likes to write, and I thought that was really cool because I could never have the patience to sit down and keep still for a while to write. Max seems really cool, but I think he's really shy. I think he will like Kendall, Logan, and James. Well, at least I hope he will like James. I bet he will like Ari and V too.

**Ariana POV**

I skipped into school with my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Lani. **(A.N. Lani looks like Kelsey Chow, Ari looks like Ariana Grande) **We were both laughing at my story about yesterday when Carlos, Violetta and I played hide and seek in Wal-Mart, and Carlos knocked over the shelves that had pop on them, and they burst open and drenched everyone walking by. We had to run out before we got caught. Somehow the guys found out and now we need one of them to come with whenever we go places.

"They just don't know how to have fun, hmm?" Lani asked between laughing.

"Well, they _do _know how to have fun, it's just they don't like our version of fun." I said, still laughing.

"ARI! Over here!" I heard someone shout my name. I looked towards the direction and saw that it was Violetta, but I call her Vivi, and Carlos calls her V. **(A.N. Violetta looks like Demi Lovato) **

"VIVI!" I shouted back over to her, grabbing Lani's hand and running over to her. She was at the spot me, her, and Carlos always meet at. Most of the time I bring Lani with, because she's my best friend and we're practically inseparable. We meet at the far right corner of the hallway, because it's pretty much away from everyone else. We've been meeting there since the first week of 9th grade. Its known to everyone as our spot.

"Hey Ari! Hey Lani! How are you guys? Carlos hasn't shown up yet, I hope he didn't get in trouble already..." Vivi trailed off, looking worried.

"We're good, I was just telling Lani about yesterday when we went to Wal-Mart." I said with a smile. Vivi started laughing.

"You guys always bring trouble Vuli." Lani said to her, laughing again about it.

"Vivi, I love your outfit!" I squealed, looking at her outfit. She was wearing her leather jacket, black pre-ripped short shorts, and a Tupac muscle tee. She had black winged eyeliner on, along with silver eyeshadow and mascara. She had red lipgloss on, and a long-chained blue key necklace.

"Thanks Ari, I like yours too." Vivi smiled, looking at my outfit. I was wearing a flowy floral blue and green print skirt that stopped about an inch above my knees, with a little red faux leather zip up cami, and electric blue 2 inch heels. The bracelets I had on were thick and colored red, green and blue. I had one of each on both my wrists. Then I had on black eyeliner, thick black mascara, pale pink eyeshadow and red lipstick with clear lipgloss over it. I was wearing my big silver hoops in my first ear piercing, and red studs in my other three. I also had on my silver chained necklace that said Ari in dark blue on it that my 'father' had gotten made for me after a particularly bad beating.

Vivi looked over at Lani, and then gasped. "I love your shoes!" she shrieked, causing everyone to look at us. Lani had on light wash cutoff shorts, a Fall Out Boy tee shirt, and Teen Titan converse. The converse had Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Robin, Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy, and Cyborg on them.

"Thanks! I couldn't believe it when I saw them, I was so happy when I got them." Lani smiled.

"Hey guys!" we all turned to see who it was. Carlos was running towards us with some new guy we hadn't seen before. He looked about average weight, he wasn't very tall, and he had spiky brown hair. When they got closer I saw that his behind his glasses held eyes that are soft and light brown. He was kind of scrawny but has some muscles. All in all, he had serious cuteness.

"Carlitos!" Vivi and I jumped on Carlos, giving him a gigantic three person bear hug. Once we were done hugging, I looked at the kid next to Carlos.

"What's your name?" I asked him politely. "My names Ariana, but you can call me Ari." He kept looking at the ground, he looked up at me, Vivi, and Lani once, then quickly averted his gaze back down to the ground, blushing slightly.

"His name is Max. He just moved here, and he's in 9th grade. " Carlos spoke for him, grinning at us. He turned to Max. "This is Violetta, but you call her Vuli, that's Lani, and you obviously just met Ari." Vivi and Lani both said hello when he said their names, and I smiled at him. He looked up at us again.

"H-hey." He said softly, looking back down at the ground. Carlos looked at us.

"We gotta go get his schedule from the office, but I'll see you guys in homeroom. Bye guys!" Carlos then grabbed Max's arm and started leading him towards the office. Lani looked at me and Vivi and cleared her throat.

"Well, he's umm… shy, huh?" She said uncertainly. Vivi and I both nodded.

"Hey, Ariana, you should text Hadley so we can see if we have any classes with her." Vivi suggested.

"Sure!" and I got out my phone and quickly texted Hadley.

Ariana: Hey Haddy-Mo, where u at? come on over here so we can chat(:

Hadley: lol, dork. I be right there, u guys at the usual spot? U such a dork(:

Ariana: aye you know it! yea we at our corner.

Hadley: mmk(: b right there Ari-Jai.

I put my phone in my pocket.

"Hadley said she'll be here soon." I told Vivi and Lani. They both nodded.

"Guess who Ari?" I heard Hadley from behind me. I turned around and hugged her.

"Hadley!" I shouted. She smiled and I stepped back from her to see what she was wearing. **(A.N. Hadley looks like Ashley Benson) **She was wearing a light purple floral dress with thick straps, and a dark purple sweater with it. She had silver wedges on with purple straps that went up her claves then tied with a big purple bow, and had her hair natural with a silver flower in her hair. She had light black eyeliner on, some mascara and light pink lipgloss. "You look so pretty!"

"So do you Ari." Hadley smiled, and then noticed Vivi and Lani behind me. "Hey guys! Vuli, I love your Tupac shirt! Lani, where did you get those converse, they're awesome!"

"Thanks!" They both said to her. "I got these at , by the way." Lani added, smiling.

"Cool, I really like them." Hadley replied.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout, and then felt me and Lani being squeezed into a hug. We both looked behind us and saw one of our best friends, Matt. **(A.N. Matt looks like Robbie Amell)**

"Hey Matt!" we both hugged him back. "You came at a good time, we were all just about to exchange schedules to see who had what class with who." I added.

He smiled. "Well cool, should we start?" I nodded.

"You guys got your schedules?" I asked, starting to bounce in my heels.

"Yes Ari, we all have our schedules. You can stop jumping around now." Lani smiled, pulling out her schedule. I whipped mine out and so did Vivi and Hadley. We looked at each others then wrote who we had classes with. I had already seen the boys' schedules last night, and talked to my other friends Brian and Cassie, so I had them down already. Well, me and Cassie aren't really friends yet, but I think we might be getting there. My schedule looked like this so far;

Homeroom _James&Kendall&Logan&Carlos&Lani&Vivi_

English_ James&Kendall&Brian&Lani&Vivi_

Geometry _James&Logan&Carlos&Lani_

World History _Kendall&Logan&Lani&Vivi_

Study hall/Lunch _James&Kendall&Logan&Carlos&Brian&Lani&Vivi&Hadley_

Art _Kendall&Cassie&Lani&Hadley_

Science _Carlos&Cassie&Vivi_

Baking _Kendall&Lani&Vivi_

I looked over at Hadley. "It's too bad you're in 11th grade. We could've had more classes together." I pouted, looking over at her. She laughed. The bell rang.

"I better get going to my class Ari. I'll see you at lunch!" Hadley said, then hugged me.

"Bye Haddy!" I called after her. I looked at Lani, Vivi and Matt. "Should we head off to class?" I asked them.

They nodded, and I hooked my elbows with Lani and Vivi, and we headed off to class with Matt next to us.

**Well. Heres chapter two! I hope you guys like it! I got almost all the OCs in this chapter, but I still gotta put some in! I am sooo sorry for such a late update, but I didn't have a computer:( I went to the cities with this girl on Friday, and we stayed there until Monday when we got back at 1:40 AM, and on Tuesday I didn't get to finish the chapter, so I came and finished it today and made it long for you guys! Its 5 pages in word document, and I think it's the most I have ever written in my life on a computer :p anyone got any big plans for the fourth? I guess im going to my uncle's cabin for a little while, then coming back to my small little town to watch fireworks. Is it just me, or do you guys feel like summer is going way too fast? That's how I feel. Tell me what you guys think of the chapter in a review! Please let me know if I am doing a good job with your OCs personality, I really hope I am. There will be more BTR in the next chapter, I'm writing it after this since I won't be able to tomorrow :( Anyone here a fan of Teen Titans? I mean the original cartoon series that was on the old CN. I am a big fan and I was (and still am) really upset about how they ended it. ugh. **

**The quote that I had last time was from Courage the Cowardly dog, and Courage said it. but heres a new quote that you guys can think about.**

**"I BELIEVE in the doo-doos in my pants."**


	6. Authors note very important must read

**well I had chapter three completely done, it was 8 pages, and it took forever. and it didn't save, my mom exited out of it. so I will have to start it over from the beginning when I get the chance to, and it may be a week before I get to do it. sorry guys, you don't know how upset I am.**


	7. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush. BOO ME!**

**Yep, this is LOOOONG overdue.**

**Yep, the computer must hate me because it didn't save last time.**

**Yup, I sure am using the Copy n Paste method now.**

**Yup, I had to watch the How Ya Doin? By Little Mix video before I started typing.**

**Tyler H- Ok, you are like, the nicest person ever! I'm glad I got Max right, and thank you! You are really good at guessing quotes; you have gotten them right so far!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tyler H, because you got the quotes right! And because you are amazingly nice(: *tries to virtual hug you* *fails miserably***

**Chapter 3**

Kendall POV

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Ms. Mynexel, and I am your appointed homeroom teacher." Our teacher told us, looking at the class with her mouth screwed down distastefully. "Young man, why do you have a helmet on?" she asked, pointing a finger at Carlos as she walked towards him. I immediately went into protective mode.

"Well, he has to wear it. He has a note." I said, staring her down. She turned her gaze to me. Wow, she looked like a falcon. Creepy as hell.

"Did I ask you, Mr.…." She trailed off, staring at me with beady eyes. I internally groaned. So she's _that _kind of teacher. Wonderful.

"Kendall Knight. I have the note right here." I told her, grabbing the note out of my backpack and handing to the bird lady, oh I mean Ms. Mynexel. What kind of a name is that anyways?

She took the note, and after she examined it with her beady little eyes and falcon nose, she looked back at us.

"You're on my radar, Mr. Knight and Mr. Garcia." She said sternly, then turned and walked away.

"You may all whisper quietly amongst yourselves." She said to the class, and then walked away. I rolled my eyes, and then at the same time the guys and I turned around in out chairs. There was 4 to a row, and Lani, Matt, Vuli and Ariana were sitting behind us. We kinda looked like this.

Me Logan James Carlos

Matt Vuli Lani Ari

We all immediately started whispering.

"So, what did you guys do this morning?" Lani asked us, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I got the hockey schedule for us, here you guys go." I told them, then gave a schedule to Logan, James, and Carlos.

"I had a football meeting and looks like I can do both hockey and football." James happily said, scanning the hockey schedule. Matt grinned, then leaned forward and slapped James hand.

"Alright man, that's great. With us on the team no one can stop us." Matt said, and James laughed and nodded in agreement. "By the way, I was at the football meeting with James."

"I made a tutoring schedule for Brian Kennedy." Logan murmured absentmindedly as he examined the hockey schedule.

"After I went to help Max get his schedule, I helped him to his first class and promised to show him his others. Hes in our lunch period, but he's in the grade below us." Carlos informed us, looking a bit upset that he only had lunch with Max. They seemed like really good friends already.

"I'm really glad your friends with Max, Carlos. He seems really shy." Ari commented, looking over at him.

Carlos nodded. "Hes pretty awesome once you get to know him though." He replied. Ariana nodded.

"Well, I can't wait to meet get to know him." Vivi said, smiling widely at Carlos. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So, you guys ready for our start of school party?" Ariana was bouncing in her seat. I noticed James kept staring at her pretty much the whole time since we had got here and Logan kept talking to Vuli. He kept sneaking glances at her too. I smirked. I was gonna get a _ton_ of mileage out of those two.

"I was BORN READY!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs. The entire room went quiet. Carlos went pale.

"Mr. Garcia!" Ms. Mynexel squawked, I mean shouted. No, I mean squawked. "Detention! There is no reason whatsoever for that kind of classroom disruption." She walked over and handed him a pink slip.

James, Logan and I looked at each other and nodded.

We all screamed at the top of our lungs.

Ariana giggled, then quickly put her hands over her mouth. Lani laughed, then put her head down on the desk. Matt covered his ears, and Vuli grinned, but quickly hid it.

We turned to look at Ms. Mynexel. She had a hand over her heart, and she gasped loudly.

"Detention, all of you!" she squawked, then wrote our pink slips and gave us them.

Once she turned around, we high fived each other. Carlos grinned, then gave us all a high five.

"Think we broke her in yet?" James asked all of us, grinning.

"Nope, she's still got a long way to go." Vuli and Ari said at the same time, then laughed.

Logan looked like he was going to comment on that, but the bell rang before he could say anything.

We all headed to our next classes, and laughed at Ms. Mynexel on the way out.

**Short chapter? Yep. But I wanted to get more than one chapter out, and so expect the next chapter within the next hour or so! I'm going to have a poll thing for you guys at the end of next chapter, but it's really important so your gonna need to vote!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Byeeee!**


	8. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**This writing= Brian**

**_This writing= Lani_**

_This writing=Ariana_

**This writing= Vivi**

This writing= Kendall

This writing= James

**Dedicated to WaffleManiac!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Ariana POV

The bell had just rang, and I was looking for my phone. I couldn't seem to find it in my bag. I saw Matt, Lani, Vivi and Carlos were waiting for me, but it could take me forever to find my phone, so I told them I would just meet them at the next class.

Finally I just gave up, and decided to look for it in the hallways; maybe it fell out of my bag. I hurried out of the classroom, my eyes scanning the floor for my phone.

"Ari! What are you doing?!" I looked up to see Haddy walking towards me with a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm looking for my phone, I can't seem to find it anywhere... What did you do?" I got straight to the point, knowing she had obviously done something.

"Well, in homeroom it was pretty chaotic, so I was able to unscrew the bolts from the chair in front of me. It was really easy." She said, laughing a bit. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Anything else you've done to prank people lately?" I sarcastically asked, smiling. Her blue eyes widened to suggest innocence.

"Well, I did only just take your phone earlier." She said, smiling innocently.

My eyes opened, and my mouth dropped. "I should've known." I shook my head as I looked at her. "Haddy, what _am_ I gonna do with you?"

"Well, you could give me your phone, and put more music on it. That'd be a start." She said, smiling as she handed me my phone. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I took it.

Haddy looked at the clock, and gasped. "There's like one minute till the bell rings, I gotta run! Bye Ari!" She shouted over her shoulder as she started running.

"Bye Haddy!" I called, the put my phone in my bag and hurried to my next class. I walked in and sat down just as the bell rang. In this class, there was 6 to a row, and I sat down next to Lani and Vivi. This time we all sat like this:

Vivi Lani Me James Brian Kendall

I was really glad I had Brian in this class, he was a really good friend of mine and I could always unload to him. I just wish I could tell him everything that happens to me.

I was passed a piece of paper from Lani.

**Heyy guys(: -Vivi**

**_WAZZAA? – Lanii(;_**

Yep. We were starting our 6 way note passing. Wow, take away the note passing part and you a sick sentence.

_Ayyee(; whassupp? Ahaa:D we gotta plan our partaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!_

I passed it to James, and so on.

**(A.N.- Brian looks like Taylor Lautner! I'm going to just put the note they wrote to each other now, otherwise it will get confusing.)**

Someones been watching Scary Movie…-James

**Hey guys. You're having your back to school party? - Brian**

Yep. Whose house are we having it at? – Kendall

**Well, I was thinking we have it at Ari's house, cuz it's so big. But then again, we could just as easily have it at James, or really anyones.**

**That's a good point. We won't be able to have it at my house, my mom probably wouldn't let me, not since last year, lol. Shut your face James, so what if I have! Haha**

_We wont be able to at my house. No parties allowed._

Not my house. My mom wouldn't be cool with it.

**You could rent a place maybe?**

Too expensive. My place is out of the question, Katies there.

**Hmm… this sucks. We gotta find a place to have it at guys.**

**Carlos's house is too small, Logans mom would NEVER let us.**

_WAIT! Guys, I might have a solution! I can text Haddy and see if we can have it at her house! Imma genius! :p_

Text her then! Right now! Lets hope she says yes! Perfect Ari!

**Good thinking Ari. If that's figured out, what else do you need?**

Awesome Ari! Okay, then we need food, drinks, decorations, music, anything else?

**Yay yay yay! Ari to the rescueeeeee! Hahahahaha(: I don't think we need anything else Kendall, but we do gotta figure out that stuff…**

**_Did she tex back yet Ari?_**

_Yeaaaahhh… (:_

Well what did she say?

_James! Your not supposed to hand the paper back to me! You gotta let it go around and everyone has to write on it your dumb butt! Haha:p_

**Okay, so throwing the note over James head onto my desk was nessacary. What did she say?**

My god Ari! What did she say?! Do we have a house to pary in?

**Jesus Ari, you can be a difficult little shit sometimes, you know that?!**

**_I agree with Vuli Ari! Just tell us!_**

_(; welllllllllllllllllllllll SHE SAID YESS!_

Thank god! Tell her thank you from us!

**Im glad you guys got that straitened out(:**

Well, the bell gonna ring, we better wrap this up. Tell Haddy she is the most awesome person on the planet ok?

**Byee everyone! YAY WE HAVE A PLACE TO PARTY AT! I am giving Hadley the BIGGEST huig ever when we get outta here!**

**_Same here Vuli! Haddy is soo awesome!_**

_She says you guys are makin her blush(: byee guys!_

We will continue this note next class right? See you guys later.

**See you guys at lunch.**

Bye!

We passed the note to everyone and made sure we all saw it, then Vivi handed me the note, she knows I love to save them. Right after she put it away and got her backpack zipped up, the bell rang.

The next 2 classes went by really fast, passing notes the entire time helped. Finally it was studyhall, then lunch.

I walked in with Lani and Vivi, the guys, and Brian. When we got in we met up with Matt, and when we saw Haddy, Lani and Vivi ran straight over to her and hugged her tight. She looked really surprised.

"Umm, okay." Haddy said, smiling a bit. "This is about the party, right?" They both nodded vigorously, and then let her go. I laughed, then ran over and hugged her myself.

"Thank you much Haddy, it means so much to me." I told her, smiling.

"Anytime Ari-Jai." She said, hugging me back.

"Now can we go get lunch?" Carlos pleaded, his eyes looking longingly at the corndogs.

"Yep!" I said, then we all walked over and got lunch.

The boys went to their table, and we went to ours. There was 7 to a table, and at the boys table sat Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Brian, and Matt. I saw Carlos run over to Max, and it seemed like Carlos was pleading with him, and then it looked like Max gave in and went over to the table with Carlos. So I guess Max also sits there.

At our table, Haddy, Vivi, Lani, Cece, and I sit there. I sat down, and Haddy sat on one side of me and Lani sat on the other. Vivi sat down next to Lani and Cece sat down next to Haddy. I looked up and saw Cassie, one of my kinda friends looking around the lunch room kinda nervously, then started walking to an empty table. I was NOT about to have her sit alone, so I quickly jumped up and ran over to her. She looked surprised to see me there **(A.N. Cece looks like Cher Lloyd, Cassie looks like Nicole Anderson)**

"Hey Ariana. What's up?" Cassie asked softly. She was really pretty, and she had a very soft voice. She's really shy and quiet.

"You don't have to sit alone. You can come sit with me and my friends, you're welcome to." I told her. Cassie came to school last year for a week, so she was basically still new here. She looked a bit hesitant, so I grabbed her hand and took her over to my table.

"Here, you can sit here." I told her, setting her next to Vivi. "Guys, this is Cassie. Shes gonna sit here from now on okay?"

Everyone nodded, then said hi and introduced themselves. Cassie smiled politely, and nodded.

"You can call me Cass if you want." She said softly, and then looked down at her lunch tray.

"Awesome, that's what we'll call you." I smiled, looking at her. She nodded. I looked over at Haddy. She hadn't touched her lunch, and she was staring off into space.

"Haddy, aren't you going to eat?" I asked her, and she looked at me.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry. I had a really big breakfast." She said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"You should at least eat something Haddy. Please? Just a bite out of the apple. Kay?" I asked, cause I didn't want Haddy to get hungry later.

"Sure. I guess, but I'm really not hungry." She said, and then took a little bite out of her apple. I nodded, satisfied that I had gotten her to take a little bite. I started eating my salad, and listened to the conversation going on around me. Then I had an idea. I set down my fork and swallowed quickly.

"Guys! I just had an idea! How about we have a sleepover tomorrow?! Its Friday, so it'll be perfect!" I exclaimed, looking around the table.

Lani squealed. "I love it! Let's do it!"

Vivi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Will we have it at your house?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Um. I just realized we can't. That sucks." I said, pouting. There was no way we could have it at my house. My dad would kill me.

Vivi seemed to be thinking something over. 'We could probably have it at my house. My little cousin Gabby is going to be gone on Friday at her friend's house for a sleepover, and I'm sure my aunt will let us stay there."

I brightened instantly. "Yay! Awesome! So tomorrow, we all will be at your house for a sleepover?"

"Most likely, I'll just clear it with my aunt." She said, getting out her phone and texting her aunt.

"Well that'll be fun." Cece said, smiling. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I. it'll be awesome." Haddy said, grinning.

I noticed Cassie hadn't said anything.

"You know you're invited too Cass. Do you want to come?" I asked. She looked up, looking really happy.

"Really? I'd l-l-love to c-c-come." She said.

"Great, this is gonna be a fun night!" I said, and then the bell rang. We all rushed to our classes.

Cassie POV

I went into the bathroom, and quickly checked to make sure no one was in there. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed no one was here. I went into a stall, and locked it. I had to do this quick so I wouldn't be late for next class. I set my bag on the hook of the stall door, then turned to the toilet, and stuck my finger down my throat. I waited till I was sure I had gotten all my lunch out of my system, then I flushed the toilet, grabbed my bag and rinsed my mouth out with some water, and washed my hands.

Then I hurried to my next class, pretending nothing was wrong, even though I was positive there was blood this time when I threw up.

Ariana POV

The rest of the day flew by, and I noticed in my last class I had Nicole in it, Kendall Cece, and some new kid named John. I skipped home, in a really good mood. I opened the door, ran up to my room and set down my bag on my bed, then walked out to go downstairs. I was at the top of the stairs when I was kicked hard in my back and started falling down the stairs. Thankfully I caught the railing, and was saved from falling. I looked up, and saw my foster dad standing there smiling with his heavy work boots on.

"Clumsy bitch." He said, laughing. I sniffed back my tears.

His eyes narrowed. "Am I making you cry?" he moved menacingly towards me, and I hurried down the steps. That did it. He ran down the rest of the steps, and pushed me to the ground. He started kicking me in the ribs, then took a knife and tried to stab me, but he just sliced my arm. He stopped once he did that.

"Clean yourself up, you worthless piece of shit." Then he walked outside and left, probably to get more beer.

I scrambled up into my room, and took a shower. I just sat there for a while, watching my blood mix with the water as tears poured down my face.

Sometimes I really wanted to die.

**Sooo heres chapter 4! I may get next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Please tell me how I did(: I'm thinking of putting a talent show in, what do you guys think of that? **

**I love writing this story(: I already have 22 chapters planned out, but not written. Should I start doing previews of chapters? If you want me to I will(:**

**Hopefully I'll get next chapter posted tomorrow!**

**this was SEVEN FRICKEN PAGES in word document! I tried to make it super long cuz I haven't updated in FOREVER!**

**Bye guys! **

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Ariana POV

I was in my last hour, Baking, and my group was trying to make cookies. Luckily we had John in our group, and he's a really good cook. It was a pretty easy to talk in this class, because the teacher was normally busy with someone else. I was talking to Kendall when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I winced lightly; my shoulder was still a bit tender from yesterday, and turned around. Nicole Cross was standing there with her arms crossed, expression an unamused poker face.

I think Nicole is very pretty. She's not skinny but she's not fat. She looks maybe about like a size 10. She has long, curly honey blonde hair that stops at her butt. Her eyes are big and green, and she has a small scar underneath her left eye. She's about my height. She was wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans.

"Hi Nicole!" I chirped brightly. I think I saw a bit of irritation flash in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly, so maybe I imagined it.

"Yeah. Hi." She said flatly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What did you need?" I asked my eyes wide.

"My aunt is a friend of your friend Juliana. Her mom invited to a sleepover at her house, and I can't refuse. So I'm going to your guys' sleepover tonight, and I don't know where her house is." She explained flatly, her eyes flickering with annoyance. I nodded slowly.

"I see. Well you could walk with me and my friends Lani and Hadley. We're meeting at the library at 7:00; you could meet us then and walk with us." I suggested. She rolled her eyes a bit, but then looked back at me.

"Since I really have no other option, I'll be there." She said, and then abruptly walked back to the corner she had been standing at, pretty much away from the cooking stuff. I raised my eyebrows a bit, but then turned back to Kendall.

"Well, okay then." Kendall said, laughing awkwardly. I just shook my head a bit.

"Soo, Kendal. You like anyone yet this year?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him while smiling. He laughed.

'If I did, why would I tell you?" He said, half joking.

"Well do you?" I asked anxiously.

"No, not really…" he trailed off, slightly twitching his eyebrow. I knew he was lying, but I didn't call him on it. If he didn't want to tell me, he didn't have to.

"Why, do _you_ like someone?" he teased.

"Nope. I don't like anyone." I said in a rush, a prickly wave of heat washing over me. Kendall smirked, he knew I was lying. Thankfully, the bell rang. "Gotta go bye see you later!" I squealed to Kendall, grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom.

I ran down the hallway, then stopped dead in my tracks and rushed back to the classroom just as Nicole started walking down the hallway.

'Nicole!" I squealed, then ran to her. She turned around.

"What?" she asked, flicking a piece of hair out of her face.

"When you see her, call her Violetta, _not _Juliana, okay?" I bit my lip, teetering in my heels. She sighed heavily.

"Sure. Whatever." She said, then walked away. I turned, and ran right into Carlos.

"Hey Carlos!' I exclaimed, hugging him. Then I noticed the kid beside him. "Oh, hi Max!" he nodded, and Carlos hugged me back.

"Hey Ari, what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going home to get ready for Vivi's sleepover, what are you doing?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Me and Max are going to my house to hang out, and he's probably gonna stay the night!" Carlos looked about to explode from happiness. I giggled.

"Well you guys have fun! Carlos, maybe me, you, Max and Vivi could hang out tomorrow?" I said, looking from him to Max. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah that'd be cool! Maybe the guys could even come." He said, smiling brightly.

'Even better!" I exclaimed. Carlos nodded.

"Well we gotta go, but see you tomorrow Ari!" Carlos slapped his helmet twice, then grabbed Max's arm and they rushed through the crowd. I laughed, I was happy Carlos had a new friend.

I rushed out of school, and on my way I bumped into someone. I looked up to see James. I immeadialty blushed.

"Hi james!" my voice sounded so weird! Is it usually that sqeaky?

"Hey Ari. Where are you heading off to?" James asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, uh, just going home, haha." Okay, now it just wasn't fair how nervous my voice sounded.

"I could walk you home." James smiled brightly, showcasing his perfect white teeth.

Ok, I know I thought I just had a tiny crush, but I think I have established that it is _impossible _to have just a tiny crush on someone as cute as James Diamond. "Awesome! Do you wanna listen to my music with me while we walk?" I asked, fiddling with my phone.

"Sure." He said, and I gave him an ear bud then put my playlist on shuffle. And wouldn't you know it, the first thing that comes on is Yellow Bus by Brokencyde. Greeaat.

"Uh, you want me to change it?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"Nah, that's ok. I haven't heard this before." He commented, seeming to concentrate oh what they were saying, his eyes widening every so often.

Eenie meenie minnie moe, so much bitches at our shows, different state a different hoe, which of them should I take home?

Sex tonight, let's sex tonight _[x4]_

Come on girl let me see you shake, now drop that ass like you need a break  
Like (breathing sound,)  
Now take a breath, I wanna make your ***** wet (like OOOHH)  
You're just a groupie  
Bitch, I don't need a roofie to get up in that butt  
Here's a list of bitches I fucked; Maddona, Casandra, Kintana, Kiana, your mama, Brandy, and Sandy, Mandy, Melissa, Rachel, and Candy, Jessica, Sarah, Jaquilin, Kelly, Kristina, Jasmine, Crystal, Maria, Madisson (aww wait hold up)

Eenie meenie minnie moe, so much bitches at our shows, different state a different hoe, which of them should I take home?

Sex tonight, let's sex tonight _[x4]_

(OOHH YEAH!) I got you wasted make you wanna scream out (OHH YEAH!)  
Let's get it poppin', panties droppin' to the (FLOOR YEAH!)  
This bitch is crazy, makes me wanna smack a (HOE YEAH!)  
But I'm not like that, I'm a gentleman (NOT)

You fuckin' bitch, come suck my d*ck  
I hate these fuckin' whores  
(this is a war)  
Between two gangsters  
If you don't like me you can fight me with my white T on  
Cause I'm against your cause

Eenie meenie minnie moe, so much bitches at our shows, different state a different hoe, which of them should I take home?

Sex tonight, let's sex tonight _[x4]_

(OH YEAH!) I got these bitches on my jock dog  
(OH YEAH!) You got the buns, I got the hotdog  
(OH YEAH!) Girl, we can snuggle in the back of the bus  
Now here's a list of other bitches that I happen to fuck;  
Alisha, Theresa, Alyssa, Marissa, your teacher, your grandma, your auntie, your girlfriend, and probably your sister.  
Nichole, Victoria, Lindsay Lohan, and Miley Cyrus, I probably fucked every girl in this room tonight (BE QUIET)

Eenie meenie minnie moe, so much bitches at our shows, different state a different hoe, which of them should I take home?

Sex tonight, let's sex tonight _[x4]_

(OH YEAH!) Jump on my bus, baby  
(OH YEAH!) We like to fuck, baby  
(OH YEAH!) Jump on my bus, baby  
(OH YEAH!) We gonna get crunk, baby (NOT!)

At the end of the song, James looked over at me. "so, uh, you liked that song."

Alright, if I wasn't blushing before, I defiantly was now.. I just shrugged and kept looking ahead. We listened to the rest of the playlist with nothing to bad.

We reached my house and I looked a tJames. "well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home James." I smiled, looking at him through my eyelashes. He smiled.

"No problem. Anytime." He said, flashing his perfect teeth and making my heart stop then start so much I was breathless.

I took my ear bud, then started walking up to my house. James grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I felt his lips touch my cheek and then he was gone.

I calmly walked into my house, up the stairs to my room, and made sure no one was home. When I was sure, I screamed.

I walked to the library with my bag that contained my charger, toothbrush/toothpaste, brush, makeup, nail polish, and clothing for tomorrow.

I was wearing my baggy black thin pajama pants with red hearts on then, with a red tank top. I had my hair in a high pony, and I had my fuzzy red slippers on. I had my bag in one arm, and my sleeping bag and pillow in the other.

I saw Lani and Hadley were already there waiting for me. They also had their sleeping bags and pillows with their bag, of course.

Lani was wearing a baggy purple tee shirt with a picture of Gir on it with green pj shorts, and moccasins. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

Hadley was wearing a light blue baby doll nightie with lace trim, and short silk shorts with fuzzy blue slippers. She had her hair in a braid.

"Hey!" I shouted, hurrying over to them. "So Nicole hasn't shown up yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Lani said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Nada." Haddy smirked.

"I'm right here." I heard Nicole from behind me. I turned.

"Wow, someone _actually _decided to show up. _Greeaat_. This will be an awesome party now." I heard Haddy from behind me, and I heard Lani's little giggle. I hoped Nicole didn't hear them, she might be offended. But that's Haddy; it's just how she is. The way Nicole rolled her eyes made me think she _did _hear her, but thankfully choose to ignore it.

"Great! We better get going to Vivi's house now!" I said smiling, watching as Haddy and Lani grabbed their bags and stuff. We all headed over to Vivi's, with me, Haddy, and Lani talking and laughing all the way while Nicole just kinda awkwardly walked behind us.

**This seems kinda cut off, and it is. I have to get off the computer, but hopefully an update will come soon. Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush.**

**John POV**

I walked home from school, a small Styrofoam box of cookies in my hands. We were able to take some home if we wanted to, so I did. I figured maybe my mom would like some. I opened my door, and went in the house.

I walked into the kitchen, and I saw my mom passed out on the couch, vodka bottle in her hand. I sighed, and walked into the kitchen and set down the cookies.

I went back in the living room and managed to wake my mom up.

"Come on mom, let's get you upstairs." I said, helping her stand.

"But I'm too tiired to walk upstairs." She slurred, her eyes glazed over.

"I know mom, I'm just gonna help you get in bed, and then you can sleep. Okay?" I asked her, and my mom groaned but finally I got her upstairs. She fell onto her bed and was zonked out in a matter of seconds.

I left her there, and quickly took a shower. I always felt grungy after helping my mom. After that I went in my room, and picked up the book I was currently reading.

It was nice to read and get away from my life for a little while.

**Brian POV**

I was sitting home alone in my living room, my mom works as a nurse at the hospital. I was glad she had a job, I just hated that it meant she had to work almost all of the time. I liked spending time with my mom, but her job kinda conflicts with that. We do spend time together whenever we can, however.

I didn't really like just sitting here alone, so I decided to do some hiking as long as it was light out. I liked to hiking, and it was better than sitting at home alone.

I went upstairs, pulled on my hiking boots, and grabbed a water bottle then locked the door, and went to the hiking trail I was familiar with.

It was a good thing it was right by my house.

I figured I could hike until it got dark out, and maybe when I got back I could call James and we could play football for a little bit, it's actually pretty fun to play it in the dark.

**Violetta POV**

So everyone had come in my room, and we were all sitting around my room. I was sitting on my bed with Hadley and Cece. Nicole was sitting on a beanbag chair with her eyes glued to her iPod and ear buds in her ears. Ariana was sitting in my fuzzy circle chair with Lani, and Cassie sat on a beanbag right next to her.

I had put on a One Direction sleep shirt my aunt had gotten me, and paired it with black spandex short shorts.

Cassie was wearing a light blue oversized shirt with baggy dark blue pj pants, and had her long dark curly black hair up in a pony.

Cece was wearing a flowery printed shirt, and gray shorts.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe me and Carlos are cousins." Lani commented, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded.

"That was pretty random." Ariana said, looking at her. Lani nodded seriously.

Well, we needed something to do. I looked at everyone.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Well, we could play Truth or Dare?" Cece suggested, looking at us.

Everyone was pretty agreeable to that, so we started that. We asked Nicole if she wanted to play, but she just kinda glared at us so we decided to just leave her alone.

"Alright, Hadley. Truth or Dare?" Cece asked. Hadley thought it over for a bit.

"Dare." She replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay, you have to prank call someone random in the phonebook, I'll pick out the number." Cece said, and found a phonebook and started searching for a number. Finally her eyes lit up and she spelt out the number that Hadley could call. She *69 it first though.

"Sorry, wrong number!" Hadley blurted, and then hung up quick. We all looked at her. She looked at us. "The guy who answered said it was Pete's whore house! What kinda number did you give me?!" she asked Cece, her face burning red. We all busted out laughing, and Cece looked confused.

"I gave you the number for a diaper company!" she said, laughing.

"I am not doing that again." Hadley huffed, and then started laughing with us.

So we played that for a while, and then it was my turn.

"So, Vuli, truth or dare?" Lani asked.

"Dare." I said, I had already picked truth twice in a row.

"I dare you to call your crush and tell him you like him, and then quick hang up." she said, smiling. I gulped.

"Do I have to?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Everyone nodded.

I picked up my phone, and with shaky fingers I dialed Logan's number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" I heard him on the other line. I gulped.

"Uh, h-hey." I replied.

"Oh, Violetta. What's up? What did ya call me for?" he asked, sounding happy yet confused at my call.

"Um, well I just wanted to let you know that I really like you okay gotta go bye!" I said it all in one breath, then hung up the call and chucked my phone in my closet. It made a soft thud as it landed on my clothes pile.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at me. I buried my head in a pillow.

"Who was it? Who did you call?!" Lani asked, looking surprised. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"I'm not telling you who I called, and of course I did it! You guys said I had to!" my voice was muffled by the pillow.

'Uh, I think that truth or dare is pretty much over now..." I heard Cece say, and everyone agreed with her.

"How about we watch a movie?" Ariana suggested, and everyone started arguing about what movie to watch. Finally Childs Play was put in and then the 2nd and 3rd one was put in, and everyone gradually fell asleep after The Bride of Chucky was put in.

But I stayed up pretty late after the phone call.

My life was OVER.

**sorry its short.**


	11. Authors Note

Hey, next chapter will be up tomorrow guys!

I have the character links on my profile, so you should go look at everyones picture so you know what they look like.

also, if you have an outfit you want your character to wear to the Back To School party, then just put the link on your profile, then PM me so I can look at it. otherwise, I will just pick out the outfits.

thanks!


	12. Chapter preveiw&Authors Note

**just remembered,**

**im going to Duluth tomorrow and then on Sunday im visiting my cousin in Alexandria...**

**so I wont be able to update until Tuesday at the earliest, but I will give you what I have finished of the chapter so far.**

**here you go, think of it as a 'preveiw' for next chapter..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own big time rush.**

**Nicole POV**

These people are really annoying the shit out of me. First they play a very loud and annoying game of Truth or Dare (like are you kidding me? We're how old people?) And then all of a sudden Juliana's phone comes whizzing by my head, practically taking it out, and they just sit there laughing and ignore me.

And I'm stuck blaring my music all night and playing random games on my iPod. Awesome.

Finally they decide to just watch the Chucky movies, and get in their sleeping bags and lay down and scream and laugh like children.

Are you fucking kidding me?

Finally I fall asleep during the Seed of Chucky, and I wake up to them talking and laughing.

Kill me now.

"There's gonna be a talent show!" Lani shrieks annoyingly.

"OhMyGosh, when did you find that out? Who told you?!" Ariana gasps out.

I feel a migraine coming on.

"Carlos heard it from Logan, who heard it from Kendall, who heard it from James!" Lani squeals out in one breath.

"AUGHH!" all the girls scream in excitement. The only one who doesn't start screeching and jumping up and down is Cassie.

Whoop de fucking do, a talent show. Let's get all riled up about it, jeez.

"I can't wait for school, and then we can find out more about it!" Cece shouts and they all start jumping on the bed.

Dear God, I hope they fall through the floor.

**remember: this was just a preview type thing; real chapter will come Tuesday at the earliest, Wednesday at the latest.**

**don't forget, you can post the link for your persons outfit on your profile then PM me about it, or I can just figure it out.**

**look on my profile, cuz the characters are listed with links so you know what they look like.**

**not all characters are listed though, because some of them were just described(:**

**bye**


	13. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Big Time Rush. Brb cryin:(**

**I have really bad news… you guys probably already know, but yesterday was the last episode of Big Time Rush ever. But you know what? Rushers will NOT allow it! we want our boys to stay, we don't want Big Time Rush to end! So if you have a Twitter, before you read this chapter go and tweet #RushersWantSeason5 until you cant tweet any more. I did that ALL DAY yesterday and Twitter kept putting me on a Tweet limit. That never happened before.**

**Get on Twitter, tweet Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Stephen(Gustavo), Tanya(Kelly), Ciara, and Momma Knight that #RushersWantSeason5 because WE CANT LET BIG TIME RUSH FADE AWAY LIKE VICTORIOUS!**

**We can do this Rushers! (PS- spellcheck wanted me to change it to We can do these Rushers! O_O)**

**#RUSHERSWANTSEASON5**

**Now onto the story(:**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

By the time I walked into Hadley's house the party was in full swing. A guy stumbled past me reeking of alcohol. I crinkled my nose in disgust. Who brought alcohol? I was wearing dark jeans, a red plaid shirt and a gray beanie. I looked around for anyone I knew. Finally I caught sight of Lani. She was wearing a light purple colored dress with a scoop neck with lace and beads on it, silver sandals and a chunky light purple bracelet. Her hair was down and slightly curly. She looked… really pretty. I felt my face heat up as I walked to her.

"Hey Lani!" I shouted over the thumping beat of Justin Bieber's Beauty and a Beat. She turned and a smile broke out on her face.

"Hey Kendall!" she shouted, running over and giving me a hug. I hugged her back tightly. she pulled away.

"Wheres the rest of the guys?" she asked, her eyes crinkling in confusion. I shrugged.

"They came here before me, I had to watch Katie for a bit." I lied easily. I couldn't let anyone find out what had really happened. I would be killed if I told.

She nodded. The song changed to Drop It Low by Ester Dean ft Chris Brown came on. Oh, that's awesome, I'm standing with Lani as drop it drop it low girl is playing through the speakers. Dear god, how embarrassing. My mouth dropped open when I happened to look behind me and seen Ariana and Hadley dancing to the music while laughing. They were uh, well, they sure were listening to the song as they "dropped it low". Lani looked over and saw them doing it, and she turned to me and buried her face in my shoulder. I leaned my head down towards her.

"They are IDIOTS!" I heard her moan into my shoulder as she was shaking with laughter.

"OH GOD!" I shouted as, to my horror, CARLOS came over to them and stated twerking. "KILL ME NOW!"

Lani peeked her head out to see what was going on, and squeaked when she saw Carlos and went back to hiding in my shoulder. Finally the song was over, and they busted out laughing and walked off to the side. I started laughing when I saw James staring after them with his mouth hanging open.

"Are they done?" I heard Lani's muffled voice come out. I chuckled and held her closer to my chest.

"Yeah, they're done." I said, tightening my grip on her and I smiled. She peeked her head up.

"Hey Kendall, uh, I was wondering, if um, you would uh, like to maybe umm.." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"What?" I asked, I had a feeling she was trying to ask me out. A smirk appeared on my face as that thought came in my mind.

"You umm.. wanna maybe, go out with me?" she looked down as she said the last part. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, looking down at her. Her head snapped up as she heard me say yes. She got a HUGE grin on her face and she hugged me.

James walked over to me. "Hey, lover boy, we gotta go sing." He said, half smiling as he looked at me and Lani.

"Ok. I'll be back Lani." She nodded and I walked over to where we had set up a microphone for anyone who wanted to sing. We even made a makeshift stage in Hadley's house.

I turned to Logan, Carlos and James, who were already up on the stage, ready. "What are we gonna sing?" I asked.

"Windows down." They answered simultaneously. I nodded, and we cut the music. Everyone turned to stare at us.

"Hey guys, we're Big Time Rush, and we're gonna sing one of our songs." Logan said a bit awkwardly.

James took the mic. "Its called Windows Down." The music started and so did we.

[All]  
Throw it up,  
Woo hoo!  
Woo hoo!  
Woo hoo!  
Yeah, yeah  
Woo hoo!  
Yeah, yeah

[Carlos]  
You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map

[Kendall]  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby hold me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

[Logan]  
Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

[All]  
Party people  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah

[James}  
You drive me crazy but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap yeah  
[Kendall]  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby hold me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

[Logan]  
Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

[All]  
Party people  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah

[Beat break]

[All]  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah  
Woo hoo!  
Saying yeah, yeah  
Woo hoo!

Everyone seemed to like it. They were shouting and pumping their fists to the music. We walked off stage, and Ariana, Hadley, Lani, Cece and Vuli ran up to us.

Ariana was wearing a green dress with gold sparkly swirls on it, and gold heels. She had silver hoops in, and red lipstick on.

Hadley was wearing short gray dress with lace on the top, and lace heels. She had darker makeup on than usual.

Vuli was wearing a short black dress with a leather jacket that had silver studs on one side of thr collar and black leather knee high boots.

Cece was wearing a white silk dress that had a v neck, but there was a flower print instead of her skin showing. She had white heels with a flower on the top of them.

I smiled and took Lani's hand. That caused all the girls to gasp and start smiling hugely at Lani.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ariana demanded.

"Seriously!" Cece added.

"Well, I was _going _to tell you guys but I didn't get the chance. We only started going out before his song." Lani said, smiling sheepishly. The girls grabbed Lani and started dragging her away from me and the guys.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked, starting to follow them. Ariana shook her head and walked over to me.

"Silly Kendall, haven't you learned how girls work yet? We are simply going to go interrogate your girlfriend until we get the answers we want and are satisfied." Ariana smiled sweetly. She looked behind me, and smiled flirtatiously. "Hey James."

I KNEW there was something going on between them! James best be careful, otherwise he will get hurt. I know a couple of people that will kill him if he hurts her.

James smiled back at her. "Hey Ari." But his eyes seemed to be searching for someone else. Ariana obviously didn't notice.

"I gotta go, talk later?" she asked with a devious grin. James nodded half-heartedly and she ran off to her friends.

I turned to him, about to say something when he ran off towards a girl. As he hugged her I saw who it was. Oh shit, just when the party was going well she came.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

After we were done interrogating Lani, I went off to find James, still laughing. I was able to hear him talking. Just as I was going to say something, I heard a high, girly laugh. I froze.

I peeked around the corner and saw Jessica Lopez. **(AN Jessica looks like Naya Rivera)** she was wearing a tight short black dress with a gold zipper on the front and gold sequin heels. Her hair was halfway up. she was pressed against James, and he had his arms wrapped around her. I felt my throat get tight, but I couldn't tear myself away from watching. I was rooted to the spot in disbelief.

"Your so beautiful." I heard James say in a low whisper.

"I know." Jessica replied, nuzzling his neck. He moaned.

"I love you so much." He breathed, and they started making out.

That was when I was finally able to tear myself away. I barely registered Cece singing one of her songs, Rock N Roll **(AN look it up, its Avril Lavigne's new song, Cece sounds like Avril Lavigne.)**

I saw Cassie call out to me, but I ignored her. I ran outside, where it was freezing cold. I didn't stop till I got home.

I was ending it tonight, this world of pain and lies I lived in.

* * *

**Cece POV**

I was coming off stage, having been finished with my song when I noticed Ariana running outside, looking like she was in terrible pain. I went after her, and ran outside, I couldn't see where she was, but I ran in the direction of her house, I was almost positive she would go there.

I was halfway there when a car screeched to a stop in front of me. I ignored it and kept running. A man with a black ski mask leapt out of the car. He ran up to me with a bat. My eyes widened in fear, and I ran faster. I could _NOT_ be getting kidnapped!

I heard the whoosh of the bat, and I didn't duck quick enough. It hit me in the back of my head, and I crumpled to the ground. My last conscious thought was about how I was getting thrown into a fan, and how screwed I was.

* * *

**Oooh Cece got kidnapped! Bet no one expected that (:**

**I am soo sorry for such a late update, I just kinda lost my inspiration for this story so I worked on my other two instead, and finished one of them. But my inspiration for this has come back and I will update sooner this time! (:**

**There was something I forgot to ask you guys when I had the OC form. **

**-Does your OC have any tattoos or piercings? If so, what are they and where are they?**

**Please answer in a review!**

**Again, REALLY sorry for not updating!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Maya**

**Heres the links to the outfits, tell me if they don't work!**

Nicole- wp-content/uploads/2013/04/awesome_plus_size_party _dresses_for_teens_juniors_

Lani- viewimage/1892074h

Jessica- .

Ashlyn - 

Hadley- ** . /ashley-benson-in-asos-grey-and-black-dress**

Violetta- lookbook/Demi+Lovato/MMBckd75VR3/Dresses+Skirts/angle/kRvAFf-Xj8P

Cece- .

Ariana- . /ariana-grande-shows-legs-in-short-dress-at-kiis-f m-08


End file.
